


Ride Or Die

by Benobi



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, FC5BIRTHDAYBASH, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benobi/pseuds/Benobi
Summary: This is my gift for the FC5 Birthday Bash! I had a great time writing Tackypanda's deputy, Vida Santiago. I hope you enjoy!





	Ride Or Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tackypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackypanda/gifts).



Sharky Boshaw knew he was loyal, to a fault. His feelings for the deputy was no exception. As soon as Vida Santiago burst into his life and helped him kick some Angel ass, Sharky was immediately ride or die. But it was a little different this time around. He was ride or die with Hurk, but Hurk didn’t give him gross, mushy feeling butterflies thrashing around in his guts.

Not like Vida did.

So Sharky wasn’t sure if it was the butterflies or ride-or-die attitude that threw him into the body of a knife-weilding Peggie, but it didn’t matter. Vida needed his help. The bald fucker had leapt at the deputy, his deputy, flailing the weapon around in a drugged up fury. Sharky barely had time to get between the fucker and Vida.

Grappling sent them hurtling to the ground in a mad wrestle, both grunting and yelling profanities. “Hold him still!” Vida yelled out, holding her gun out in front of her. With a hard kick, Sharky pushed himself away from the Peggie, giving her enough time to put a bullet in is head and ground the man for good.

“Nice aim!” Sharky called from the ground, grinning his usual goofy grin. It was punctuated with a grunt as a hot flash of pain washed over him, like a dreaded realisation. The knife had made contact.

He wasn’t sure if the pain was worse or the twist of panic that was suddenly on Vida's face.

“Holy shit!” She breathed, hurrying to kneel beside him. Ripping her jacket from her shoulders, she shoved it against the bleeding wound. “Quick, Sharky, press this against it.” 

That was one thing Sharky loved about her. She was quick and coordinated, even in high stress situations. Wait. Loved? In his head, he laughed at himself. Maybe he did love her.

A sharp slap on his face stirred him from his thoughts. “Don’t fall asleep on me, Sharks. Stay with me.” Vida said, stress clearly edging it’s way into her voice. “Over here!” She called, not to him, to someone else.

Blearily, he forced himself to focus on her face. People appeared behind her, but they were merely shapes behind her. The pain and blood loss continued to make him woozy as hell. Her face became less and less focused as the world spun.

The last thing he heard was Vida screaming his name.

///

Waking up felt like waking from a nightmare. “Vida...” Sharky grunted, the name involuntarily spilling from his lips as consciousness shook him awake. The pain in his side seemed to throb sharper than before. “Ugh. Motherfucker...” He hissed.

“Sharky?” 

Finally, his eyes peeled open, straining at the light. It took him a few seconds to realise he was in the little med bay area in the prison. He could have laughed. It wasn’t the first time Sharky had seen the inside of this prison. 

A hand graced over his cheek, which his eyes followed in the direction of. Vida was by his side. Her eyes were sore and red looking, and she rubbed them quickly when his tired eyes met hers. “You’ve been out for a while.” She mumbled, retracting her hand, much to his displeasure.

With a vaguely shaky hand, Sharky pulled up the thin blanket covering him to reveal his shirtless torso. A white bandage was covering lower half. “Shit.” He mumbled, before covering himself again.

“Yeah. You had us scared for a while.” Vida replied, hugging her arms over herself. “It was good you passed out when you did though. We're out of painkillers, so we had to sew you up without.” 

“Outta meds?” Sharky mumbled back, his brow furrowing. “Shit, dep, we gotta get back out there.” He made a move to sit up, before Vida's hand met his bare chest.

“Sharky, don’t be dumb, you were stabbed.” She sighed heavily. “You’re not going anywhere for a while.”

“Don’t matter!” He grunted, trying to push up despite her hand and the intense growing pain from the injury. “People need our help and-"

“It does matter!” Vida snapped suddenly, louder than intended, but it was enough to startle him. “Sharky, what the fuck, you were just stabbed! Your life doesn’t matter any less than mine or anyone else's in this resistance!” The emotion in her voice, and the guilt across her face was evident.

Slowly, Sharky lay back down properly, feeling a little shamed. “It wasn’t your fault, Vi.” He muttered, turning his head to look up at her. “I didn’t want the ugly fucker hurtin' you.”

Taking a deep breath, Vida took a second to compose herself. Reaching over, she took Sharky's hand and squeezed. The motion in itself made his heart swell. “Try and get some sleep, Sharks, alright?” She said softly, a small smile playing on her lips. “You deserve it. I’ll try and find you some painkillers.”

Leaning over, she pressed a kiss on his head, before Sharky tensed. “What?” She asked, looking at his wide eyed expression.

“Where’s my hoodie?” He gaped. Biting back a laugh, Vida leaned down, picking up his ruined article of clothing. It was stained with blood, including a massive tear where the knife had sliced into him. “Aw, damnit!” He groaned, seemingly devastated.

“Are you more upset about this getting messed up, or getting stabbed?” Vida scoffed, biting her lip in an attempt not to laugh at him.

Sharky pouted, looking like a kicked puppy. “Can’t it be both?”

“Jesus Christ.” Vida shook her head with a roll of her eyes, draping the hoodie over his blanket. “I’ll see if I can get someone to fix it. Get some sleep.” 

She patted his hand, before rising and leaving the man all by himself. Despite everything, Sharky felt safe. He felt loved.

He hoped he made Vida feel the same way.


End file.
